


Rantai Hitam Takdir

by Himeka



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Fanon, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himeka/pseuds/Himeka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semua rantai yang menghubungkan dirinya dan Grimmjow bagai sebuah takdir abstrak yang bergesekan secara ironis satu sama lain. Menjadi sebuah batas antara kebencian dan kasih sayang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rantai Hitam Takdir

**Author's Note:**

> Bleach © Tite Kubo.

Kau bertarung dengan seseorang, itu takdirkah?

Kau menghunus pedangmu untuk kebaikan, itu takdirkah?

Kau membunuh seseorang, itu pun juga takdir?

Lalu kau lupa begitu saja—kalau kau telah membunuhku.

* * *

Hamparan butir-butir pasir menyapa wajah seorang Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez dengan keras. Ibarat diterpa angin kencang dan tiada akhir. Ia memegang dadanya—terbersit cairan merah kental di sana.

Pemuda berambut biru langit itu terbangun seraya menyingkirkan butiran pasir yang sedari tadi menerpanya, membuat dirinya menahan butiran-butiran tersebut dengan kedua tangannya. Bulir cairan merah itu menetes—membuat warna cokelat muda bercampur dengan merah.

"Ah—uhuk!"

Suara batuk dan keluhan itu terlontar dari bibir lemahnya. Sekali lagi darah itu menetes—namun kini mengalir di telapak tangannya. Ia terjatuh lagi. Terlentang seraya menatap semburat putih yang melintas di langit.

Grimmjow menarik nafasnya, kemudian membuang karbondioksida yang bersarang di paru-parunya. Berkali-kali seperti itu.

"Ku-ro-saki!" teriaknya kesal. Bergaung di bebatuan gigantik di sekitarnya.

Namun hal itu tidak menghasilkan apa-apa. Kosong dan hampa. Kurosaki Ichigo yang dipanggilnya pun tak akan datang hanya karena teriakan lemah seperti itu.

Kau lemah, Grimmjow.

Grimmjow mengepalkan tangannya, berharap agar hal itu menjadi motivasi untuknya.

Benar. Ia terbangun.

"Aku harus mengalahkanmu Kurosaki!" tekadnya.

Ia memegangi dadanya lagi—berusaha terbangun dengan bentuk _Phantera_ yang masih tersisa. Gunakanlah hal itu, Grimmjow. Gunakanlah. Biarkan semua tenagamu kau habiskan untuk mencari sesosok _shinigami_ bernama Kurosaki Ichigo.

Akhirnya, Grimmjow terbangun. Kakinya menapak dan meninggalkan bekas yang jelas di butiran pasir sebelumnya. Ia melangkah perlahan dengan kesakitan yang melanda di dalam tubuhnya. Namun semua tampak mudah bagi Grimmjow—dendam lebih membayanginya daripada rasa sakit itu sendiri.

Grimmjow menyusuri padang pasir Las Noches itu tanpa arah sedikit pun. Cairan merah kental itu menetes di setiap langkah Grimmjow—membuat sebuah jejak kecil kemana dirinya pergi. Langkahnya juga tidak konstan.

* * *

"Itsygo, kamu yakin telah membunuhnya?"

Kurosaki Ichigo terdiam di tengah hamparan pasir. Dirinya memandang Neliel Tu Oderschvank dalam wujud anak kecil dan Inoue Orihime yang berada di sampingnya secara bergantian.

Pemuda itu pun menunduk dan memejamkan kedua matanya—memikirkan suatu hal fatal yang dilakukannya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Hei, Itsygo!" teriak Nel lagi.

Ichigo kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya—pertanda bahwa ia tak yakin dengan jawaban pertanyaan Nel yang ada di benaknya.

"Kurosaki-kun, apa saat kamu meninggalkannya dia sudah menjadi abu?" Kini Inoue membantu meyakinkan diri Ichigo.

"Apa aku harus ke sana untuk memastikannya lagi?"

"Ya, aku hanya tidak yakin—" sambung Inoue. "—kalau ia semudah itu bisa dikalahkan."

Ichigo mengangguk lemah dan berputar di langit hanya untuk menentukan arah mana untuknya kembali. Setelah ia yakin arah mana yang akan dituju, ia pun melesat dengan cepat.

"Kioutsukete ne, Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo terus menerus mengawasi setiap pergerakan di padang pasir Las Noches itu, seraya mempersiapkan zanpakutou nya dengan posisi siap bertarung.

Mungkin dirinya masih bisa bertahan untuk bertarung. Namun dirinya sudah lelah akan semua ini. Semuanya terasa sama saja—tanpa kehadirannya.

Ichigo yang diharuskan untuk membunuhnya.

Ichigo yang diharuskan untuk menyelamatkan seseorang.

Ichigo yang—

Mengapa semua sangat bergantung padanya?

"Apakah Grimmjow benar-benar belum kukalahkan?" tanya Ichigo pada dirinya sendiri.

Ichigo kemudian berhenti dari pencariannya. Ia turun dan bersandar pada sebuah bebatuan gigantik yang konstan berada di padang pasir Las Noches itu. Lelah lagi.

Sudah cukup baginya untuk merasakan pertarungan seperti ini. Pertarungan yang melibatkan seluruh perasaannya. Ya, mungkin dia tahu alasan mengapa Neliel menanyakan apakah Grimmjow sudah berhasil ia kalahkan atau belum.

Hatinya terlalu lemah. Semua rantai yang menghubungkan dirinya dan Grimmjow bagai sebuah takdir abstrak yang bergesekan secara ironis satu sama lain. Menjadi sebuah batas antara kebencian dan kasih sayang.

Hei! Kasih sayang?

Memangnya Ichigo mengerti mengapa setelah ia menusukkan zanpakutou nya pada tubuh Grimmjow, kemudian ia menarik tubuh pemuda itu lagi agar ia tidak terjatuh?

Memangnya Ichigo juga mengerti perasaan apa yang melanda pada dirinya sehingga ia berkorban untuk mencari Grimmjow lagi?

Dingin menjalar dari kepalanya akibat bersentuhan dengan batuan gigantik tersebut.

 **DUAR!**

Hampir saja kimono nya robek akibat serangan mendadak itu kalau ia tidak bergerak dengan cepat.

Abu dari pecahan batuan besar itu menyeruak dan membentuk asap—menghalangi pandangan Ichigo dari seseorang yang baru saja menyerangnya. Dirinya melesat dan berputar di langit, mengamati setiap pergerakan di kepulan asap tersebut.

Ia menunggu. Beberapa detik, barulah asap tersebut menghilang.

Kemudian Ichigo melihatnya—

Dengan warna yang masih ia ingat dan tersimpan jelas di laci memori otaknya. Biru langit untuk rambut serta kedua bola matanya. Dan bentuk yang masih sama seperti beberapa saat lalu—bentuk _Phantera_.

Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez.

Ia kembali lagi. Dan kini—Ichigo sendiri tanpa siapapun menyertainya.

Mungkin ia bisa melarikan diri atau berteriak, namun ia memilih untuk mengamati pemuda berbaju putih dengan warna merah yang mengucur deras di helaian bajunya. Sedikit mengejutkan.

"Grimmjow?" bisiknya perlahan. Membangkitkan aura kasihan pada diri Ichigo sendiri.

Ichigo pun melesat turun dan memandang sang pemuda yang bercucuran darah itu lagi. "Hei, Grimmjow?"

"Ku-ro-saki!" teriak pemuda berambut biru langit itu seraya melepaskan tautan tangan pada dadanya. Ia membiarkan darah mengalir lebih deras organnya itu.

Kemudian Grimmjow menjulurkan kedua tangannya, serta mengeluarkan kuku-kuku panjangnya yang bercahaya biru. Ia merobek udara dengan kuku tersebut—dan muncul serangkaian mozaik keras berwarna biru di udara.

" _Desgarrón_!"

Namun luka di dadanya semakin lebar—mengalirkan seluruh aliran darah sehingga terpusat di sana. "—uhuk!"

Dia terjatuh.

Menghilangkan mozaik biru yang melayang ringan di udara dan terus menerus mengubah warna pasir cokelat menjadi merah menyala.

"Grimmjow!" teriak Ichigo seraya mendekati tubuh lemah Grimmjow. Entahlah—apakah ia sama sekali tidak mengerti bahwa Grimmjow tidak membutuhkannya?

Langsung saja Ichigo menyentuh bahu Grimmjow, tanpa mengetahui bahwa Grimmjow tidak menyukai sentuhan lawannya. Ia harus mengalahkan pemuda ini sekali lagi—dan menobatkan bahwa Kurosaki Ichigo tidak sebanding dengan Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez.

Berkutat dengan pikiran itu—Grimmjow menepis sentuhan Ichigo padanya. Kasar, namun mampu membuat Ichigo merasakan bahwa Grimmjow terlalu lemah baginya. Ia yang telah membuat pemuda itu menjadi seperti ini. Menjadi berurai kelemahan dan dendam.

"Daijobu desu ne?" tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba—menyebabkan sepasang mata biru langit Grimmjow memandang dirinya.

"Cih. Kau lemah, Kurosaki—uhuk!" sahut Grimmjow seraya memuntahkan seluruh cairan yang berada di kerongkongannya. Ia membenci cairan itu—membuatnya menjadi seperti manusia lemah.

Lagi-lagi Grimmjow bangkit dan mengaktifkan _Desgarrón_ nya.

"Aku membencimu, Kurosaki!" Semburat mozaik biru tua terlihat kembali, semakin besar dan selalu mengarah pada Ichigo. Ruas mozaik itu juga hampir saja menghantam tubuh Ichigo.

Ichigo hanya melihat darah yang terus menetes dari dada Grimmjow, sehingga ia tidak melihat bahaya yang mengancamnya datang. Kemudian, dengan cepat, Ichigo terperangkap _Desgarrón_. Penjara biru yang secara perlahan menggerogoti tubuhnya.

Ichigo terperangkap dan didesak ke batuan gigantik lain yang sama besarnya dengan batu tempatnya bersandar tadi.

"Jika aku masih ada di dunia ini, kamu akan terus kukalahkan!" teriak Grimmjow seraya melesat dan menindih tubuh Ichigo yang tergeletak di batuan gigantik.

"Aku membencimu, maka aku harus mengalahkanmu!" Grimmjow mempersiapkan zanpakutou nya dan—

"Tunggu—" bisik Ichigo perlahan. Ia merobek kain kimono yang menyelimuti kakinya dan menendang zanpakutou milik Grimmjow. Grimmjow yang tercengang hanya bisa menatap Ichigo dengan aura kemarahan.

"Kamu pikir bisa mengalahkanku semudah itu? Lihat dirimu!" bentak Ichigo kemudian. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat sepasang bola mata biru langit itu. Terlihat—kesepian.

Grimmjow mengepalkan jari jemarinya dan meninju pipi Ichigo. Mungkin ia terima jika menjadi bawahan Aizen, namun ia tidak dapat menerima jika ia dianggap sebagai makhluk lemah.

"Kamu yang harusnya berpikir dua kali!" Tes. Darah itu sama-sama bercucuran. Sama-sama mengalir dari dua pemuda yang beradu pendapat.

"Sialan—harusnya aku tidak lemah saat itu!" bisik Grimmjow tepat di samping telinga Ichigo.

Ichigo merasakan deru nafas hangat, serta tetes-tetes cairan yang mengenai kimono nya—menyebabkan kimono itu berwarna hitam-merah. Ichigo juga merasakan saat dahi mereka bersentuhan, menimbulkan kesan kesepian dalam diri Grimmjow menghilang perlahan.

* * *

.

 _Mengapa aku tidak dapat membiarkan kenangan yang telah berakhir itu pergi?_

 _Mengapa aku menjaga dan menyadari hal itu sendiri?_

 _Setelah membiarkan orang itu meninggalkanku pergi, aku hidup pada kehidupan baru_

 _Oh—aku mengetahuinya, bahwa itu memang cara yang sebaiknya ada, aku mengetahuinya_

 **Only You—2PM**

.

* * *

Kemudian—bibir mereka bersatu. Dalam deru nafas yang tidak beraturan. Dalam hentakan kasar yang dilakukan oleh pemuda berambut biru langit. Namun manis, hanya itu yang dapat dirasakan Ichigo. Meski wajahnya kini penuh dengan warna merah darah.

"Kau masih akan kukalahkan, Kurosaki—" bisik Grimmjow di sela-sela kecupannya. Kemudian bersatu lagi. Mengalun dalam hembusan angin Las Noches yang sejuk.

Batas itu telah musnah. Ichigo kini mengerti semua jawaban pertanyaan yang membayangi pikirannya beberapa saat lalu. Dirinya dan Grimmjow memang ditakdirkan untuk saling bertarung—dan saling memberi kasih sayang itu sendiri. Egois jika ia melupakan alasannya bertarung dengan Grimmjow.

Perlahan, Ichigo melihat abu yang menerpa wajahnya. Ia juga menyadari bahwa tidak ada lagi tetesan darah yang mengalir dari dada Grimmjow. Semuanya menghilang—digantikan dengan partikel yang melayang ringan di udara.

Tubuh Grimmjow sedikit demi sedikit menghilang. Menjadi abu yang diterbangkan angin.

"Sialan! Pertarungan kita belum usai, Kurosaki!" ujar Grimmjow, kemudian benar-benar menghilang seluruhnya.

"—aku mencintaimu, Grimmjow."

Untuk terakhir kalinya, Ichigo melihat pemuda itu berbeda dari biasanya. Raut wajahnya melembut, menghilangkan raut kesepian yang selalu tertanam di wajah Grimmjow. Rantai takdir mereka hanya sampai di sini. Lenyap seluruhnya.

"Cih." Hanya sepenggal kata-kata itu yang didengar Ichigo dari abu milik Grimmjow.

Ichigo mengetahui—bahwa takdir kini tak berpihak pada mereka.

Takdir menjadi hitam.

Saat telah bertemu kembali untuk bertarung—ia menghilang begitu saja. Ichigo sangat menyadari, bahwa apapun yang harus ia katakan pada Inoue dan Nel, bukan kejadian yang sebenarnya.

Karena takdir telah menjadi kelam bagi Grimmjow dan Ichigo.

* * *


End file.
